Service providers and device manufacturers (e.g., wireless, cellular, etc.) are continually challenged to deliver value and convenience to consumers by, for example, providing compelling network services. One area of interest has been the development of mapping and/or navigation applications that provide users of mobile devices (e.g., mobile phones, tablets, personal navigation devices, etc.) with substantially real-time location-based information to assist them with their travels, whether on foot or in a vehicle. However, the display size of most mobile devices is still limited. As a result, the level of available information is also reduced. Moreover, current services are unable to leverage situations where multiple devices are in close proximity to one another (e.g., within a vehicle or associated with a tour group). In addition, in certain contexts, for example, when using a mobile device for navigation while driving, the performance of the device can be constrained by legal requirements (e.g., number of visuals permitted on the screen, their size of the visuals, the maximum number of characters, permitted interactions, etc.). Further, the driver is often limited from performing ordinary gestures with the device (e.g., scrolling, panning, swiping, pinch zooming, etc.). Accordingly, service providers and device manufactures face significant technical challenges in offering a service that provides different views of a common application across multiple devices in a synchronized manner.